Drunk Science
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Incluso detrás del más ilógico instinto humano hay ciencia. Y alcohol. Mucho alcohol. / LEMON. / SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


**Drunk Science.**

Borracho. Estaba absurdamente borracho como nunca antes lo había estado.

No debería haberse embriagado tanto. Siempre disfrutó de mantener todos sus sentidos a su máxima capacidad y su racionalidad intacta, pero a raíz de los recientes acontecimientos su lógico cerebro consideró mejor dar la bienvenida al entumecimiento de sus neurotransmisores que provocaba el alcohol en vez de tener que seguir pensando en cosas en las que realmente no quería pensar.

Como el hecho de que era un asesino.

_No seas ridículo, _de inmediato se reprendió a sí mismo. _Tsukasa no va a morir. Solo se puede decir que alguien está muerto cuando la actividad del encéfalo cesa de manera irreversible. ¡Y puedo revertirlo! Así que no está muerto. No lo está. No lo está. _

Apretó la pequeña vasija en su mano, y sí hubiera sido alguien más fuerte probablemente esta se habría hecho trizas, pero no lo era así que todo lo que logró fue obstaculizar la circulación sanguínea de sus dedos, provocando un leve cosquilleo en su mano.

Bebió otro largo trago y dejó escapar un tenue suspiro.

Era ilógico castigarse por lo que había sucedido con Tsukasa, en vez de pensar en tonterías y embriagarse como un universitario promedio idiota debería estar invirtiendo este tiempo en empezar a planificar su viaje al otro lado del mundo.

Necesitarían muchas cosas.

_ Materiales. Mano de obra. Un capitán. Tal vez un par de años. ¿Qué más? Mucho más. Mierda. Realmente no puedo pensar correctamente con todo este etanol recorriendo mi sistema nervioso. _

Sin duda emborracharse no fue el mejor curso de acción. Pero bueno, solo sería una noche desperdiciada. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

_Ah… famosas últimas palabras. _

-¿Senku?- una voz familiar lo hizo voltearse con desgano.

Era Kohaku. Tambaleante y desorientada, con la cara roja y los ojos vidriosos por la alta ingesta de alcohol producto del estúpido concurso de beber que tuvo con Magma hace treinta y seis minutos. ¿Cómo no estaba inconsciente aún? Un metabolismo excepcional, sin duda, no obstante aun así era sorprendente. Aunque esta era Kohaku, así que la única sorpresa hubiera sido en el caso contrario.

-¿Qué quieres, leona?- preguntó con desinterés, intentando hablar en la forma más lúcida de la que era capaz.

Debía estar realmente borracha, ya que no se quejó de su apodo y se sentó a su lado, tomando otra vasija con más licor. Se lo bebió de golpe y su cabeza se sacudió violentamente hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, antes de que ella volteara a verlo con una sonrisa enorme y estúpida.

-¿Por qué te apartaste de los demás? Esta fiesta es para ti, ya sabes.- dijo con voz lenta, arrastrando cada silaba.

Él meditó por un momento qué responder, concluyendo que una respuesta sincera y sin filtros no haría daño por esta vez.

-Realmente no estoy de humor para celebrar.- miró al cielo estrellado. –Preferiría estar invirtiendo este tiempo en algo más productivo.- debía empezar a trabajar en planos y en esquemas. También verdaderamente necesitaba encontrar a un capitán. Quedaba muy poca formula de despetrificación, así que debía no solo hacer una buena elección, sino que la mejor opción. No podía cometer errores, no otra vez.

Fue su culpa. Lo de Tsukasa fue totalmente su culpa. Sí no se hubiera confiado, sí hubiera tomado más precauciones, sí tan solo no fuera tan estúpidamente ingenuo…

Cesó sus pensamientos al sentir un toque cálido en su hombro. Volteó, notando que Kohaku tenía apoyada su mejilla en su hombro.

-No fue tu culpa, tampoco eres estúpido ni ingenuo, ya sabes. Todos confiamos en ti.- murmuró lentamente, sonriéndole.

Él se sorprendió. ¿Había estado expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta? Aparentemente estaba incluso más borracho de lo que pensó. Era increíble lo inconsciente que se había vuelto con respecto a sí mismo. Nunca experimentó algo así antes. Definitivamente no volvería a beber.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- contestó secamente, dejando escapar un resoplido. –Solo estoy borracho, y tú también. Ya deberías irte a dormir, pareciera que apenas puedes mantenerte despierta.- señaló con desinterés.

-Tienes mucha razón, Senku-chan.- la voz de Gen hizo que ambos levanten la vista, viéndolo delante de ellos con una sonrisa un poco demasiado grande. –De hecho los dos se ven bastante mal. Como anfitrión de esta fiesta, no puedo dejarlos en este estado tan deplorable o no me lo perdonaría.- se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo obviamente falso.

-¿Qué quieres, mentalista?- preguntó el científico hastiado, como sí ya sintiera de antemano los síntomas de la resaca.

-Solo creo que es mi deber asegurarme de que ambos lleguen sanos y salvos a casa.- canturreó. -¿Pueden levantarse o llamó a alguien para que los cargue estilo novia?-

-Vete al diablo.- como Kohaku seguía apoyada en su hombro, Senku la tomó de la cintura en su intento de levantarse para no tirarla, pero casi se cae él y ella acabó sujetándolo para que no se fuera de cara al suelo, aun así los dos se tambaleaban muchísimo, por lo que se sostuvieron el uno al otro en un intento de conservar un poco de estabilidad. –Bien, tal vez necesitemos un poco de ayuda.- reconoció a regañadientes.

-Bueno, al menos pueden ponerse en pie, así que creo que conmigo bastara.- tomó el brazo libre de Kohaku y empezó a guiarlos fuera de la fiesta donde todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado emborrachándose más y haciendo escándalo como para prestarles atención. –La casa de Kohaku-chan es la más cercana ¿no?-

-Sí, se ve desde aquí.- contestó apenas prestándole atención, más concentrado en la difícil tarea de mantener el equilibrio con su cerebro atrofiado.

Llegaron a su destino y entraron a la casa para dejar a Kohaku, ya que ella estaba mucho más borracha y dudaba que llegara a su cama sola sin romperse la nariz primero. Sorpresivamente, cuando la acercaron a su cama y la soltaron, ella cayó en picada sobre el colchón, solo que llevándose a Senku con ella ya que aunque él soltó su cintura ella no había soltado su mano.

Cayó sobre ella encima de la cama, con su cabeza en su cuello.

-Oh, vaya.- escuchó las risitas pícaras de Gen. –No sabía que eran tan cercanos~- canturreó. Senku alzó la cabeza para mirarlo mal. –Sabes, Senku-chan, sería difícil para ti cruzar el puente hasta tu laboratorio en este estado así que mejor quédate con tu linda Kohaku-chan a pasar la noche. Pero no se porten mal ¿eh?- guiñó un ojo y se marchó cerrando de un portazo, riéndose todo el camino.

-Estúpido mentalista.- masculló entre dientes, intentando levantarse y dándose cuenta de que no podía. Por alguna razón ahora Kohaku tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. –Eh… leona, apreciaría que me sueltes. ¿O acaso realmente quieres que me quede a dormir aquí?- sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Por qué no?- murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos. –No deberías estar solo sí estás triste.-

Él se congeló por un momento, antes de reírse entre dientes.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Por supuesto que no estoy triste.- la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No me engañas, Senku.- alejó sus brazos de su cuello para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo tanto a ella que sus narices estaban casi tocándose. –Sé que te sientes mal por lo que pasó con Tsukasa. Hemos hecho otras fiestas y nunca antes te vi tomar tanto. Mi padre solo se embriaga mucho cuando se siente triste, como cuando le dijeron que Ruri-nee no podría curarse o cuando murió mi madre. Y a pesar de que ustedes son muy diferentes, son igual de orgullosos.- sus palabras eran lentas y tenían unos cuantos tropiezos, pero llegaron claras a los oídos del científico. –Él nunca me deja consolarlo en esas ocasiones, pero a ti no te daré una opción.- volvió a enredar sus brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo en un abrazo un poco demasiado apretado.

-Ugh, no necesito esta mierda sentimental, leona.- luchó por librarse. –Estoy perfectamente bien.- maldición ¿por qué no lo soltaba?

-¡No te creo! ¡Y no pienso dejarte solo!-

Senku decidió ignorar sus desvaríos y concentrar la poca capacidad cerebral que tenía en librarse de su agarre mortal. Tarea difícil, por supuesto, pero tal vez sí lograba poner un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos lograría deslizarse fuera de su agarre.

Se retorció desesperadamente y finalmente el agarre de Kohaku cedió un poco, por lo que de inmediato quiso aprovechar su oportunidad y uso una mano para impulsarse lejos. Sin embargo, antes de que logre su cometido, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello otra vez y esta vez también envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo con su brazo entre ellos y su mano posada directamente en uno de sus pechos. Eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que sus pelvis acabaron presionadas juntas en un ángulo que le permitía sentir perfectamente su…

Ok, esto era incómodo incluso para él.

-Kohaku… suéltame. Ahora.- pidió con la mandíbula tensa.

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte solo, Senku!- lo apretó incluso más contra ella, retorciéndose un poco en el proceso.

Él jadeó.

_Mierda. Mierda. Esto es ridículo. ¡Esta es la forma de seducción accidental más absurda y patética que se le podría haber ocurrido a alguien! ¡¿Cómo mierdas es posible que esté FUNCIONANDO?! _

En efecto, sus hormonas muertas estaban renaciendo de sus cenizas. ¡Por Kohaku! ¡Kohaku! ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando su núcleo estriado y la parte posterior de su ínsula izquierda?

Kohaku volvió a moverse murmurando alguna tontería acerca de hablar de sus sentimientos y él se estremeció, muy consciente de la erección que estaba comenzando a crecer por debajo de su ropa mientras más se frotaba contra ella.

_ Estúpido flujo sanguíneo a presión respondiendo a estúpidos estímulos por los estúpidos neurotransmisores que ordenan a las estúpidas arterias a abrirse y las estúpidas venas a contraerse. ¿Cómo demonios me metí en este problema?_, se preguntó sintiendo como el sudor frío recorría su frente, con una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro. _Ni siquiera puedo pensar en un insulto más apropiado que "estúpido". ¿Qué tengo, doce años? Eso pareciera, ya que estoy cayendo en esta mierda. _

Intento pensar en medio de la bruma de su cerebro que le pedía a gritos concentrarse más en la mujer debajo de él.

_ Alcohol,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _¡Tiene que ser eso! Sí bien hay cierta discrepancia en la comunidad científica respecto a sus beneficios o perjuicios a la sexualidad, se ha probado que al menos el vino, exactamente lo que yo estuve bebiendo toda la noche, aumenta los niveles de testosterona. Testosterona, la principal y maldita hormona detrás del apetito sexual. Parece que he caído en sus redes._

Cualquier excusa le era más factible a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que se sentía atraído por Kohaku. Eso obviamente no era posible. Era culpa del vino. Totalmente.

-Kohaku.- sonrió con los dientes apretados. -¿Podrías soltarme ya?- casi suplicó, esperando poder conservar algo de su dignidad intacta antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que su cuerpo tenía todas las intenciones del mundo en usarla para su satisfacción personal. –De verdad estoy bien.- ¿podría caer más bajo ya?

-¡No tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos de mí, Senku! Somos amigos ¿no es cierto?- soltó su cuello y jaló su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Era una pena que sus estúpidas hormonas estuvieran más concentradas en sus labios que en sus ojos. Sus hormonas, no él, para ser claros.

Ella de verdad no iba a dejarlo ir fácilmente ¿eh?

-Sí, somos amigos.- sonrió secamente, con una mirada condescendiente. –Y los amigos no se la pasan teniendo sexo por encima de la ropa, así que ya suéltame, querida amiga.- ante su mirada confundida, él suspiró profundamente y sacudió su pelvis, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

Kohaku jadeó ruidosamente, pero no fue por sorpresa. Fue por…

Él repitió el movimiento sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un pequeño gemido.

Ok, mierda, eso no estaba ayudando a controlar sus niveles de testosterona y progesterona.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?...- preguntó mirándolo muy confundida.

-¿Tú qué crees, idiota?- la miró irritado, negándose a reconocer que su rostro estaba comenzando a aumentar de temperatura, igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Umm… ¿quieres aprovecharte de mí?- preguntó tímidamente.

Senku se quedó en blanco.

-¿Hablas en serio?... ¡Tú eres la que me tiene aprisionado entre tus piernas!- al menos ahora había soltado su cuello, así que pudo soltar su pecho y señalarla acusadoramente. Ella pestañeó aturdida, pareciendo como si no entendiera la situación. -¿Qué tan borracha estás, idiota?- se frotó las sienes.

Al menos su libido estaba bajando un poco. Sí solo pudiera lograr que lo soltara ahora se iría y podrían hacer como sí nada.

-Yo… no entiendo.- lo miró con la cara roja. -¿Qué estamos haciendo, entonces? ¿Y por qué se siente tan bien?- él se congeló.

-Kohaku… ¿sabes lo que es sexo, verdad?-

-¡P-por supuesto!- volvió a retorcerse, enviando escalofríos por toda su espalda. Ella no notó eso y siguió hablando. –Así se le dice cuando las parejas casadas quieren tener bebés ¿no es cierto?- pareció muy orgullosa de su respuesta.

-¿Crees que eso es solo para hacer bebés?- la miró incrédulo.

-N-no… también los hombres lo hacen para lastimar mujeres.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, mentalidad primitiva.- rodó los ojos. –Escucha, leona. Primero, las mujeres también pueden aprovecharse de los hombres, como es nuestro caso. Segundo…-

-¡No me estoy aprovechando de ti!-

-Segundo, la mayoría de las veces solo se hace por placer. Placer para ambos. No solo…-

-¿Eso es lo que acabas de hacer, no?- volvió a interrumpirlo.

-¿Ah?-

-Eso… eh… esto.- ahora ella sacudió su pelvis, provocando que su erección que ya estaba comenzando a bajar volviera con toda su fuerza, más cuando la escuchó gimotear.

Mierda. ¡¿Cuál era su puto problema con los estímulos auditivos?!

-No hagas eso.- gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No se siente bien?- preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

-Que se sienta bien no significa que…- calló, casi tragándose la lengua cuando apretó más las piernas y se frotó en un movimiento circular contra su erección. –No significa que debamos…- ella volvió a hacer eso, una y otra vez.

Su cerebro comenzó a sopesar la posibilidad de mandar el pensamiento lógico a la mierda.

Kohaku enredó sus brazos en su cuello otra vez, jalándolo para que estuviera al ras contra su cuerpo otra vez, sintiendo su figura y escuchando sus suspiros a todo volumen junto a su oreja.

-Senku…- jadeó directamente en su oído.

Bueno, ahí se fue su última neurona rogándole por usar la lógica.

-Mierda.- enterró el rostro en su cuello y llevó sus manos a su cintura, moviendo su pelvis contra ella, cambiando un poco el ángulo para sentir directamente la entrada de su vagina contra la punta de su erección fácilmente debido a sus ropas delgadas.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se masturbó. Y por tiempo se refería a años, varios años. Pero esto no se comparaba, era un puto nivel diferente. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba conteniendo antes? ¡Esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en años!

-Senku…- oh, sí, estaba cogiéndose por encima de la ropa a Kohaku. Inocente, virginal y extremadamente fuerte Kohaku. Ella podría matarlo… por otro lado, él podría enseñarle muchas cosas que harían que su cabeza dé vueltas y suelte más de esos absurdamente estimulantes sonidos que hacía.

Después de todo, el sexo también era ciencia.

_Zonas erógenas… Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo para hacerla gritar?_

Con sus inhibiciones muertas y su lógica encerrada en un rincón por su libido, realmente no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Luego podría echarle la culpa al alcohol.

.

Kohaku no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando o qué estaba haciendo o quién era, no podía pensar en nada ni tampoco le importaba. Solo podía pensar en seguir moviendo su cadera de un lado a otro contra el bulto entre las piernas de Senku, manteniéndolo firmemente abrazado a ella para sentir su calor reconfortante que de algún modo contribuía a hacerla sentir todavía mejor.

De repente sintió sus labios en su cuello y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sintió ligeros besos bajando hasta su clavícula y volviendo a subir antes de que su lengua húmeda le hiciera una lenta caricia. Luego la mordió.

Volvió a estremecerse, jadeando ruidosamente.

Dejó de moverse por un momento, disfrutando el modo en el que mordisqueaba su cuello. Tan distraída estaba con eso que no notó sus manos bajando de su cintura hasta sus muslos ni como tomaba los bordes de su vestido, subiéndolo lentamente. No se dio cuenta hasta que se apartó de ella y la tela cubrió su escasa visión proporcionada por la luna llena en lo que se la sacaba de un tirón.

Quiso protestar, preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero entonces volvió a enterrar el rostro en su cuello y succionó fervientemente su piel, arrancándole un sonoro gemido.

-Oh, ¿eso te gusta?- habló contra su oreja mientras llevaba sus manos a su sujetador, palpando ligeramente sus senos. –Espera y veras. Esto va a encantarte.-

-¿Qué…?...- ni tuvo tiempo a preguntar, de pronto le quitó el sujetador y su cabeza bajó hasta su pecho con su cabello ridículamente grande haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla, pero no pensó mucho en eso cuando sintió su lengua en uno de sus pezones, que de inmediato se endureció al sentir la calidez y humedad extraña. Él envolvió su boca alrededor de su areola y comenzó a chupar su pezón, arrancándole un agudo chillido que la hizo cubrirse la boca con una mano. –Oh, wow… ¿Qué es eso?- jadeó felizmente.

-Veo que te gusta.- se apartó de ella un momento para sonreír complacido. –No te preocupes, leona, pronto te haré llorar de placer.- rió descaradamente en lo que se despojaba de sus propias ropas.

-¡¿Eh?!- se crispó, pero rápidamente se relajó cuando volvió a chupar su pecho, llevando sus dedos al otro para rodar su pezón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. –Ohh…- no entendía cómo esto podía sentirse tan bien, solo esperaba que no se detuviera pronto.

Estuvo así solo unos pocos minutos antes de apartarse para bajar su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda. Ella pudo sentir su rostro todavía más caliente que antes, pero no se quejó, curiosa por la siguiente cosa que haría. Esto era incluso más emocionante que verlo inventar algo nuevo, no es que pudiera pensar en eso, con su mente tan nublada por el deseo.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, igual no estuvo preparada para verlo bajar la cabeza hasta sus piernas. Él colocó las manos en sus muslos y los separó un poco, echando una buena mirada a su entrepierna con las cejas arqueadas.

-Interesante.- murmuró ajeno a la mirada avergonzada en el rostro de la chica. –Veamos, este es el monte de Venus ¿cierto?- colocó un dedo en el comienzo de su sexo. –Y aquí está el clítoris.- bajó su dedo y tocó cierto punto en ella que casi la hace saltar hasta el techo. –Labios mayores… labios menores…- pasó dos dedos alrededor de su abertura y luego justo por el borde, luciendo como si estuviera examinando planos en vez de estarle dando el mayor placer de su vida. –Y la vagina, por supuesto.- frotó su dedo en cierto punto que la hizo jadear aún más. –Húmeda, que halago.- sonrió ladinamente y luego soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes. –Hmm… no tengo experiencia, pero… sí… debería funcionar, aunque sea con la poca información teórica que estudié vagamente por curiosidad.- murmuró para sí mismo, confundiéndola.

-¿Ehh? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin aliento.

-Bueno, cuando dije que te haría llorar de placer… hablaba diez billones por ciento en serio.- rió bajando su rostro hasta su sexo.

Cuando sintió su lengua en el mismo cierto punto de antes, casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo, y cuando envolvió sus labios allí y comenzó a chupar, todo su cuerpo se arqueó y dejó escapar un agudo chillido tan fuerte que temió que toda la aldea lo escuchara. Él continuó en lo suyo y ella siguió gritando completamente indefensa, sintiendo sus ojos rodar hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza con lágrimas realmente asomándose por la comisura amenazando con rodar por su rostro de lo bien que se sentía.

-¡OH, DIOS! ¡SENKU!- apretó los puños y sus piernas se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de la cabeza del científico, que de inmediato se alejó de ella siseando.

-Mierda, leona. ¿Quieres matarme?- la miró lleno de irritación. –Vaya manera de arruinar el momento. Sí quieres tu orgasmo mantén las piernas abiertas, con un demonio. Con tu fuerza podrías desnucarme y preferiría no morir dos veces por mi cuello frágil, muchas gracias. Menos cuando finalmente estoy a punto de perder la virginidad.- murmuró rascando su oreja con fastidio.

Kohaku pestañeó aturdida.

-¿Qué es orgasmo?-

-Algo que te gustara todavía más de lo que ya te estoy haciendo.- sonrió descaradamente. –Sí lo quieres, entonces evita matarme y abre bien las piernas ¿quieres?-

Tragando saliva, Kohaku extendió sus piernas lo más posible, acabando con sus tobillos pegados al suelo extendiéndose incluso fuera del colchón.

-¿A-así está bien?- preguntó insegura.

Él se quedó mirándola por un momento, antes de tomar aire y asentir lentamente.

-Muy bien.- suspiró y volvió a inclinarse. –Recuerda, quieta.-

Kohaku esta vez esperaba su lengua dándole un placer indescriptible, pero sus dedos uniéndose un poco por debajo de donde estaba chupándola la tomaron desprevenida. Insertó un dedo en ella, que tuvo que morderse el labio y estrellar los pies fuertemente contra el suelo para evitar encogerse sobre sí misma. Se sentía tan bien que era casi doloroso, o tal vez sí dolía un poco pero eso igual se sentía bien. ¡Ni siquiera tenía sentido! Pero le gustaba, muchísimo.

Insertó otro dedo en su interior y esta vez dolió un poco más, pero rápidamente se pasó y ella cerró los ojos, jadeando ruidosamente mientras disfrutaba de sus atenciones.

De repente su lengua bajo a donde antes estaban sus dedos y ella volvió a gritar.

-¡Senku!- ¿cómo podía hacerla sentir tan bien? ¿Era otro tipo de ciencia?

Él se apartó de golpe, con sus labios brillantes por el líquido que había estado bebiendo de ella. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió descaradamente.

-Sabes… vamos a arrepentirnos por esto.- comentó casualmente mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, tomando sus muslos y haciéndola flexionar sus rodillas.

Sintió su miembro contra su entrada y se tensó, preguntándose cuándo demonios se había desnudado por completo.

-Tal vez…- incluso aunque estaba más borracha de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida, reconocía que esto era lo más estúpido que podría estar haciendo. No eran una pareja casada, ni siquiera novios, pero… -Pero… no pares.-

-Presentía que dirías eso.- rió secamente, antes de penetrarla de una sola estocada.

-¡AUCH! ¡Bastardo, al menos avisa!- le gritó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Es mejor hacerlo rápido, como retirar una bandita ¿no crees?- sonrió, respirando fuertemente.

-¡No tengo idea de lo que significa eso!-

-Tengo que inventar esas cosas, son muy útiles para heridas pequeñas.- jadeó, retirando las manos de sus muslos para inclinarse más sobre ella y colocarlas junto a su cabeza. -¿Ya no duele?- preguntó, sonando sin aliento.

-No…- ante eso, él retrocedió un poco, antes de volver a embestirla. -¡Ah!-

-¿Ves que si te duele, idiota?- la miró con reproche.

-¡No me duele! Solo me tomaste por sorpresa.- frunció el ceño, retorciéndose incómodamente por la extraña sensación. Él se estremeció. La miró por un momento, antes de volver a retroceder y volver a embestirla. –Oh.- soltó un pequeño jadeo. Él repitió el movimiento y ella arqueó la espalda. –Sigue…- pidió en un susurro.

Él suspiró largamente.

-Gracias al cielo.- enterró el rostro en su cuello y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella repetidamente, jadeando ruidosamente contra su cuello, con sus abdómenes al ras y sus pechos presionados juntos mientras se sacudían el uno contra el otro.

Ella llevó sus manos a su espalda baja y las subió lentamente hasta terminar en su nuca, rasgando suavemente con sus uñas la piel sudorosa y caliente en lo que acompasaba sus movimientos con los suyos, gimiendo ruidosamente, totalmente encantada con lo que le estaba haciendo.

Le encantaba, sí, pero… quería más, mucho más.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, tomó sus hombros y los volteó de modo que él acabó con su espalda sobre el colchón, casi en el suelo, y ella encima de él, con su miembro todavía en su interior.

-Déjame…- jadeó, luchando por hablar con su respiración totalmente descontrolada. –Déjame hacerlo también.-

Él alzó una ceja, pero no tardó en sonreír.

-Solo… trata de no romperme.- llevó sus manos a su cintura y las deslizó lentamente por sus muslos para luego subir hasta sus nalgas y apretarlas firmemente.

Apoyó las manos a los lados de su cintura y se levantó levemente, cerrando los ojos al sentirlo deslizarse lentamente fuera y luego dentro a medida que volvía a bajar.

Jadeó felizmente, repitiendo el movimiento un poco más rápido, y un poco más, cada vez más y más rápido.

-Esto es…- gimió desde el fondo de su garganta. –Es… es…- no podía terminar la frase, ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente.

-Absurdamente bueno.- completó él casi sin voz, jadeando estrepitosamente. –Aunque… tendrás que perdonarme, leona… ya no me queda mucho tiempo…- siseó entre dientes, apretando su agarre en su culo. –Tendré que… recurrir a un truco barato…-

-¿Ehh?...- no lo había entendido del todo, demasiado absorta en la sensación de su miembro entrando en ella una y otra vez, tan rápido… tan bueno… De pronto, sintió sus dedos en el mismo punto de antes, apretándolo y retorciéndolo con fuerza. Los ojos casi le salen de las cuencas. -¡OH, DIOS MÍO!- se estremeció de pies a cabeza, temblando incontrolablemente antes de desplomarse sobre él.

Él gruñó algo ininteligible y ella pudo sentir un líquido caliente derramándose en su interior.

-Mierda...- murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… eso fue un orgasmo, leona. De nada.- masculló él todavía respirando agitadamente.

Ella siguió jadeando contra su pecho, luchando por recobrar el aliento antes de alzar levemente la cabeza solo para mirarlo mal.

-No me llames así…- reclamó, solo para que él se largara a reír.

-Te he estado llamando así toda la noche y recién ahora te quejas. Ya se te está pasando el efecto del alcohol ¿eh?- sonrió soñoliento, frotando su mano en su espalda sudorosa.

-Hmm…- se abrazó a su pecho, no queriendo nada más que dormir por el resto de la semana.

-Buenas noches…- dijo él en medio de un bostezo. –Porque mañana tendremos una mañana horrible.-

Kohaku no entendió el significado de sus palabras, tampoco le dio mucha importancia que se diga, distraída por la corriente de placer que la invadió cuando Senku salió de su interior, seguida de una oleada de satisfacción que la hizo sonreír mientras se acurrucaba más contra él.

¿A quién le importaba lo que pasara luego? ¡Bendito el alcohol por darle la mejor noche de su vida! Al diablo con el matrimonio y el honor, nunca podría molestarse por esto y definitivamente no podía esperar a repetirlo. Esos fueron sus pensamientos mientras se dejaba arrastrar felizmente a un dulce y merecido sueño.

Por supuesto, cuando se despertó al día siguiente con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sin recordar nada y desnuda en los brazos de Senku, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en asesinarlo.

Pero bueno, al menos las cosas no podrían ponerse peor ¿verdad?

…¿Verdad?...

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Emm... Para las q no se dieron cuenta o no han leído mi Long-fic de esta ship, esto es una precuela de Baby Stone! :P

Seh... esto fue muy dificil x'D RIP mis dedos y mis neuronas :'v Ya ni quiero decir nada, espero haber respetado las personalidades aunq si no lo hice mi excusa es q estaban borrachos y no actuan como siempre(? X''D

Ojala q les haya gustado a pesar de todo n.n Y ojala pronto hagan más lemons de esta ship porq son bien zukulhentos 7w7 Yo no sé si quiero hacer más pero todo puede ser xP

Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

Ah, tambien queria invitarlos a unirse al grupo de facebook llamado Senku & Kohaku para compartir sobre la OTP uwu Si no lo encuentran busquen mi cuenta: Celeste Kaomy, estoy muy segura de q soy la unica persona en facebook que se llama así XP Mandenme solicitud y un mensajito diciendo q quieren unirse y los agrego con gusto! :3

Muchas gracias a todos los q siguen y comentan Baby Stone y... ahora ire a esconder mi cabeza en un agujero, bye :''v

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
